codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Teddygozilla
Teddygozilla is the first episode of Code Lyoko; the chronological one being the two-part prequel being X.A.N.A. Awakens. Synopsis Milly and Tamiya are doing a report on the school prom. They try to interview Sissi, who was prom queen last year, but she turns them down and makes fun of their age. Milly tries to ask Ulrich out, and he turns her down because he's going to the dance with Yumi. Upset, Milly storms off. In her room, she tells Tamiya that she hates everyone, unaware that X.A.N.A. is listening from her computer. When Milly tells her teddy bear that she wishes she were bigger and leaves it in the garden shed, X.A.N.A. possesses it and uses it to attack those who had made fun of her. It then increases the teddy bear's size to roughly two stories and sets it on the town. Since Ulrich had to protect the school and warn Yumi, it's up to Odd to go to Lyoko and help Aelita deactivate the tower to protect the rest of the town from the rampaging teddy bear. After a return to the past, Milly asks Ulrich to the dance again, and Ulrich says yes, embarrassing Sissi. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is the same as the English. *The activated Tower's red aura is particularly faint in this episode. *The loading time for Odd to get into Lyoko is only a bit less than a second. In later episodes it is 2–3 seconds. *Odd says "Impact" after defeating a monster. After this episode, this line would be used exclusively by Ulrich. *It is very unlikely that Ulrich would beat the teddy bear to Yumi's house since he was simpily following the bear tracks. *This episode is the real first appearance of X.A.N.A. *First appearances of the Megatank and Kankrelats. *This is the first time the Desert Sector was shown, making it the first sector shown, in terms of production order. *First of two episodes in which Odd was voiced by Christophe Callabero. *First of three episodes in which Sissi was voiced by Christine Flowers. Goofs *When Jeremie is loading Odd's Lyoko ID Card, all of the other cards are all of Odd's instead of Yumi and Ulrich. *On Cartoon Network.com the name of this episode is Teddygodzilla (possibly mistaken from Code Lyoko the Adventure begins with the name error Teddy-Godzilla) *When the Roachsters are first seen, there are only four of them, but soon after that all five are seen. Gallery Tumblr m5qn6v3IQM1r7qs82o1 500.png|Milly giving the school report on the prom. Sissi-2.jpg|Sissi insulting Milly. Sad Milly.gif|Milly asks Ulrich to the school dance. Milly and her Teddy.gif|Milly with her teddy bear. Tumblr m5qon974Yi1r7qs82o1 500.png|Tamiya consoling Milly. Teddygozillaxanaeye.jpg|X.A.N.A. watching Milly and Tamiya. tumblr m5r12sTxUd1r7qs82o1 500.png|Milly is punishing her Teddy bear! TeddyGodzilla XANA attack image 1.png|X.A.N.A. about to possess the bear in the Garden Shed. Teddygozillathebearispossessed.jpg|Milly's teddy bear being possessed by X.A.N.A. Capture09.JPG|Sissi getting dressed. Gym outside.jpg|The Gym building. Jim v. Teddy.gif|Jim faces Teddygozilla.. Teddygozillajimisattacked.jpg|..but later giving up. Jim after attacked by Teddygozilla.jpg|Jim in the Infirmary after being attacked by Teddygozilla. Yumi dance.jpg|Yumi talk to her friends before leaving the gym. oddvolunteers.png|Odd volunteers to go to Lyoko. Ulrichsdiscovery.jpg|Ulrich follows Teddygozilla's trail. Yumi in the Bath.jpg|Yumi relaxing in her furo bath. YumiBath1.jpg|Yumi washing her hair in her traditional Japanese furo bath. YumiBath2.jpg|Sitting for a relaxing soak. YumiBath3.jpg|Stepping out. Yumi after her Bath.jpg|Getting dried off. Surroundedbyroachsters.jpg|Odd and Aelita surrounded by Roachster. TeddyGozilla 263.jpg|Aelita tells Odd that they have to go down this way. Anticipation-1-.jpg|Odd's vision of Aelita falling into the Digital Sea. Teddygozilla walks.gif|Teddygozilla wreaks havoc! Attackoftheroachsters.jpg|Three Kankrelats pursuing Odd and Aelita. TeddyGozilla 279.jpg|Aelita falling into the Digital Sea. The Desert Underground Tunnels.jpg|Exploring an underground tunnel. Teddygozilla Odd v. Megatank.gif|Odd facing the Megatank. TeddyGozilla 335.jpg|Odd Vs Megatank, as shown in the Factory Interface. TeddyGozilla 341-1-.jpg|Jean Pierre is hosting the prom. Teddygozilla Party Crasher.gif|Teddygozilla crashes the prom. Teddygozillapulverized.jpg|The Teddygozilla stopped in time! Teddygozilla UlruchxYumi.gif|Yumi hugs Ulrich. Teddygozilla Ulrich and Milly.gif|After return to the past, Ulrich agrees to be Milly's prom date. Teddygozillathefinalgroup.jpg|They all mocking Sissi in the end. Tumblr m5r0x4h0Go1r7qs82o1 500.png|Sissi get embarrased. Tumblr m5r0zmoN3V1r7qs82o1 500.png|Milly and Tamiya has recorded a very good scoop! Episode ca:Un godzilla de peluix es:Osito Godzilla fi:Nallekarhu hyökkää fr:Teddygozilla gl:Godzilla, o oso de peluche pl:Odcinek 1 "Miś Gozilla" pt:Ursinho Godzilla ru:Мишка - Годзила Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Teddygozilla Category:Code Lyoko